A Promise that Last Forever
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: Bella comes back to Forks after 12 years. She made a promise before she left but when she sees Edward didn't keep the promise she's devastated. When Edward realizes his mistake is it too late? OOC AH
1. Back to Forks

Disclaimer: Twilight does NOT belong to me because it belongs to the Stephenie Meyers.

**Back to Forks **

Today is the day I am going back to Forks. Today is the day I am moving back to Charlie's house. It's not like I don't like Renee it's just I want to give her some alone time with Phil. They started to show more DPA now that they're married and I wanted to give them some privacy.

I hugged Renee and Phil one last time. "Bella call me when you get there. I'll miss you." Renee said for the billionth time.

"I will mom. I'll miss you too. Bye Phil." I said and with that I got on the plane. While I was waiting for the plane to land, I let my thoughts wander to Forks.

12 years ago, when I was 5 years old, I met my first friend. His name was Edward Masen and we made a promise just before I left. I gave him my favourite teddy bear as a symbol of our promise. I kept my side of the promise and I just hope that he did too.

After a few hours we finally landed and I was greeted by a pretty girl with caramel curls and pale white skin. She held a sign that said Isabella Swan. I went to her.

"Hi... I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I said and stuck out my hand waiting for her to shake it. But instead she decided to hug me and I hugged her back.

"Hi Bella. I'm Esme Cullen and I am a close friend to your father Charlie Swan. He had important business to attend to today so I was told to come pick you up. Come on. Let's go get your luggage and we could meet up with my kids in the food area."

"Okay Mrs Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Esme." she replied.

"Esme."

We walked to the luggage area with her telling me about her children, Alice and Edward Cullen juniors like me and Emmett Cullen a senior.

She told me Alice was excited to meet me but I should beware of her shopping trips. She will buy enough clothes enough for my lifetime plus more.

Emmett I should be careful of. His hugs will have my bones breaking. I thought she was joking so I started laughing. When I saw the serious expression on her face my laughing ceased.

"Okay I'll listen to you." I said.

She told me that Edward isn't really that excited to meet me.

"He isn't optimistic. He isn't really that open to us but I'm sure deep down inside that he is as excited as Alice." She gave me a weak smile.

I was going to ask her about Edward Masen and if he still lives in Forks, but my luggage came rolling down. We headed off to the food place in a comfortable silence.

"Mom!" a pretty short girl with spiky hair screamed. She ran up to us.

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen and I'm sure we're going to be great friends. So you're from Phoniex. Do they have nice stores there? Do you want to go shopping later? How about tomorrow?" she said it all in one breath.

"Hi Alice. I am Isabella but I perfer to be called the name Bella. I really hope we are going to be friends and Phoniex stores are okay. I hope Seattle stores are better. And we so have to go shopping tomorrow." I said.

"Bella!" screamed a tall boy that was muscular with brown hair and dimples. "I'm Emmett! We would probably be friends too. Charlie has been talking non-stop about you since we found out that you were arriving!"

He pulled me into a hug. And Esme was right. It felt like some of my bones were crushing.

"Hi Emmett. Thanks for the bone-crushing hug. Felt like a bear came up to me and hugged me. So did Charlie say anything bad about me." I asked. I was really curious. When I was younger I did have a lot of embarrassing moments.

"He just said you were in the school concil junior year and you played a little bit of sports and video games." He said. "Nothing that embarassing."

"Okay good. So where is Edward?" I asked.

"Oh he is at Starbucks. Probably making out with some flight attendant on their break."

"Okay... I guess I'll wait." I said.

After 7 minutes the hottest guy ever came our way. He had some dazzling green eyes and messy bronze hair. It would've looked weird on anybody else but on him... it looked perfect. His body was... amazing. He was just the most stunningly beautiful guy I've ever seen. A walking Greek god himself.

"Edward this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. Bella this is Edward Cullen, my son." Esme introduced.

"Hi Edward." I said shyly. I offered my hand for him to shake but he just ignored it and me.

"Yeah hi." He replied without even a second glance at my direction. "So Esme can we leave now. I have a date with Tanya tonight and I can't be late again."

Okay that was rude. The least he could have done was introduce himself. I guess Esme was wrong about him being about as optimistic as Alice. He doesn't even come close.

"So Bella. I bet you really want to go home to Charlie but like I said he was in a meeting. He went to Seattle so for the weekend you'll be staying at our house." said Esme.

"Uh... sure." I said.

We got into a big jeep. I'm guessing it was Emmett's.

"You are going to love the room we set up for you. Since I figured you and I were going to be best friends you'll be sleeping over a lot. My other best friend and my boyfriend always stay at my house too. Their parents always go travelling and they end up staying with us. They only follow them in the summer when they go visit their relatives." Alice blabbed.

"Yeah." said Emmett. "Alice's best friend is my girlfriend. Her brother is dating Alice so we always figure out a way to include them in everything. It is really cool we are all together but that stupid brother of ours is never with us. Better things to do like making out with a slutty blonde skank."

"Oh like your girlfriend's any better." Edward suddenly said joining the conversation.

"At least she has clothes that cover her body." said Emmett, smirking.

Edward ignored us and went back to texting on his phone and listening to his iPod. By now I guess we were about half way there.

The rest of the time there it was filled with conversations about my life and my interest.

When Emmett stopped the car we were in front of a house. It was incredible. It was white with lots of massive windows. It had a very nice garden and it was surrounded with trees. It was more like a mansion than your average house.

I didn't realize my jaw was hanging open until Esme chuckled.

"Is it a nice house?" asked Esme. "Incredible. Are you sure that it isn't a mansion or those houses for super rich movie stars?" I asked.

Alice was the one to reply. "Of course not. Those movie star's houses are way bigger. They have like what? 5 floors with like an indoor pool and tennis court. Our house doesn't even have a pool."

"Let's go." said Edward pushing us out of the way. "I need to go inside and get ready for my date." Emmett helped me get all my luggage inside.

Once we got inside I froze. If I thought the outside was incredible then the insides were... even better. All the furniture was the same shade of while as the house. The walls were all pure white. A long white staircase led upstairs. By the corner was a grand piano probably Esme's or Alice's. Above it was a crystal clear chandelier.

Alice giggled. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. All I did was nod.

"Let's go I'll show you your room." Alice said.

We walked up the massive staircase. The banister had a nice flowery design. We passed a lot of doors on our way up. Alice told me what they led to. "This is Emmett's room. This is Edward's. This is my boyfriend's. This is my best friend's. This is Carlisle and Esme's. This is the guest room. This is a washroom. This is my closet. My bedroom is right there and finally this is your room."

She opened the door and I gasped. It was amazing. The room was a light shade of lavender purple. There was a big bookshelf with all of the classics, all newly bought. The bed was a wooden frame with lavender coloured sheets and covers. Everything in the room was purple even a new purple laptop. I was really surprised and close to tears. People I didn't really know bought and did all this for me. How nice.

"Alice!" I said hugging her. "I love it. But you didn't have to do that for me. It must've cost you a fortune. I can't accept it."

"Don't be silly. Our parents are rich! And of course you will accept it. We want you to feel at home and Charlie's like practically family and now so are you. What's mines is yours and what yours is mines. So you better accept it or I'll buy you every single thing at the mall tomorrow." she threatend.

I love clothes but the whole store? No way. "Okay. Thank you so much Alice. I love you like a sister already." I said smiling.

She smiled back. "Okay sis. Now I have to get cleaned up. My boyfriend and her sister will get here soon and I want to look good."

"Okay." I laughed. "I have to get cleaned up too, to make a good first impression. Wonder if their nice." "Oh they are very nice."

I sat down to admire my room. It really did look pretty. It was the exact same lavender as my old room. I wondered how they found out. Probably Charlie.

As I sat I started wondering about Edward. Not the rude hot one. He did keep his promise right? He still lives in Forks... right?

I put those thoughts aside and started to shower. The hot water helped. I put on my favourite elbow length pink shirt and my faded jeans. When I was drying my hair the doorbell rang. I put down the hair dryer and ran to the door.

The door opened and I was not expecting who I saw.

----------------------------------------

GASP! Who is it?? =P

Tell me if you like it or if I should stop writing... =D


	2. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

"Rose! Jasper! What are you guys doing here?!?!" I cried running to hug my cousins. I haven't seen them for like 3 years since their parents decided to bring them to relatives on the other side of the world for the last 3 years.

"Bella. We missed you!" said Rose. "And what are we doing here? Can't we come to our second home?"

"Second home?" I asked confused. Rose and Jasper smirked. "We're the boyfriends and girlfriends." she said happily.

"Really? I thought you lived in Seattle. Not that I'm not happy but just surprised." I studdered. "Bella we haven't seen each other for 3 years. People could move. And wasn't it just a great surprise?" she asked. I nodded.

We all went into the kitchen because Emmett decided then that he was hungry. Maybe he just wanted Rose. But by the looks of all the food he ate I guess he was hungry.

While we were eating Edward came downstairs. I was speechless when I saw him. His tight button-up shirt hugged his muscles and I could see the planes on his chest. Very nice. His hair was like before but now it was glistening with water. He looked... amazing. Better than amazing.

"I'm going now. Be back at 10." he said while getting his keys.

"Uh... Bella? Are you okay?" asked Jasper giving me a little shake. "Yeah. Sorry what are we talking about?" I asked.

I realized I was the only one still staring at where Edward was. "Uh... we were wondering what we should do today... Wanna go shopping?" asked Rose. She was always looking for an excuse to buy new things for me.

"Oh...k..." I said cautiously. I knew that from what Esme told me that Alice was going to be worst than Rose.

Alice squealed. "Yay. We could buy you all new Forks clothes. I bet your clothes are nice but a little summer-y."

"Sure." I said. "Oh and Emmett and Jazz would be coming with us carrying the bags." Rose told me. "Of course." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

After lunch we headed out to Port Angeles to shop. We were going to go to Seattle tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! This top is so you. Go try it on." squealed Alice. "And this one. Oh this is cute. This one'll make you look hot. Oh how bout you go change and I'll bring you the rest of the clothes." She was already going through the other racks, holding armloads of clothes.

I went to the dressing room trying all the clothes. And you know what. All those clothes did make me look nice.

By the end of that store I had 10 shopping bags, Rose had 9, and Alice had 15. She was a mad shopper.

When we went into another store the pattern repeated. Alice handing me billions of clothes, me liking them all and we buy them.

Emmett and Jasper started complaining after only the fifth store. And yes we did have more than 100 bags but they were mostly Alice's.

"Your bags are too heavy. I'm hungry. I want to go to the game store. I'm thirsty. Can we leave? I wanna cheeseburger!" I bet you can guess which one was Emmett.

"Okay you guess can sit outside. We are only going to go into Sephora for a few minutes to see if the new perfume stock came in." said Rose.

When we went in Alice and Rose stopped. And they glared. I followed their glares. It was at a girl where a really low cut shirt. A lot of cleavage was showing. Disgusting.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Rose. "Yvette." she spat. "The most sluttiest girl in our school. All her wannabe followers dress just like her and it is disgusting. She is such a snob."

"Uh... okay. So let's go check out the perfume. She won't bother us, hopefully." said Alice.

We went passed her. "Alice and Rose. What a surprise. And who is this? Another one of your loser friends who don't know nothing about fashion. Figures." she said looking at my outfit.

"Wow. That was so nice of you. Well at least Bella has some decency to hide her chest unlike some major sluts like you and your friends." retorted Rose. She was always standing up for me.

"What did you say?" she asked moving closer to Rose.

"She said your a slut. So can you move out of her face?" asked Emmett coming out of no where. He looked scary at the moment. He looked as if he was going to hit her or something.

"Whatever. Let's go girls." she said. Her followers and her left.

We started laughing. "Whatever." said Emmett doing a perfect imatation. He really did sound like a girl. I promise myself I'll never make fun of Jasper again.

"So where do you guys wanna go now?" I asked.

"Let's go eat." said Emmett.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter. This isn't one of my best. But I wanted to get to the next one called.... Jerk. Can you guess who that is??

The next will be longer and better. I might re-write this and I'll let you know if I do.

Yvette = ee-vet


	3. Jerk!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or none of these characters =( Yes we are all sad

**Jerk!**

After we ate we went shopping some more. I know we said we were going shopping tomorrow and after buying almost everything from the stores you'd think there wasn't anything left. But no. Of course Seattle had to have like 50 more stores and even have a bigger selection than Port Angeles. And of course we were going to buy practically everything from the stores... again. But that was tomorrow. I bet we spent like more that a thousand dollars. What am I kidding? Of course we did.

Now we were in the Cullens living room trying to find the perfect combination of ice cream. Rose won't eat a thing. "I need a perfect figure." she says. Oh well more for us.

"Okay how about Fudge Ripple with Napoleon. Does that sound good or what?" asked Jasper. He always wants to try the obvious. Plus I tried that 50 times. So... bland/

"How about Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough with Fudge Ripple, Napolen, and Rolo?" I asked mixing it together. I gave Alice the first taste. Rose won't eat, Emmett likes anything, Jasper thinks anything I make is posionus just because I almost burnt the stove once (okay maybe like 17 times but whose counting?), so Alice was the only un-biased one.

"Mmm.... This is good." she said while scooping another spoonful. Emmett and I also took spoonfuls while Rose looked like she really wanted some and Jasper just happily ate his Fudge Ripple and Napoleon. He doesn't know what he's missing.

"Hey!" exclaimed Emmett. "Let's add chips, chocolate, candy, and any other sweets we could find into this." he said. We agreed and four minutes later he came back with armloads of sweets. He dumped them on the floor and we all grabbed some and put it in our ice cream. We were gonna get a lot of cavities tonight. Oh well. You can only live once right?

Later we watched a movie. We picked out Orphan since we heard it was a great movie. The parts with the orphan girl was major scary. She kept popping out of no where and her tantrums were freaky.

When we heard the lock in the door we screamed. I don't know why. It's not like if the killer (or whatever was outside) heard a bunch of screaming girls (and yes the guys do sound like girls) he was going to back off. Oh well. That's what all the girls do in horror movies.

Edward came out inside. "What are you girls screaming about? Were those your girly squeals coming from you guys?" he asked laughing at Emmett and Jasper. That musical laugh was so... perfect.

"Hey at least I'm not wearing lipstick." Emmett replied smugly. That wiped the grin off his face.

"What are you guys watching anyways?" he asked.

"Orphan."

"Cool. Pass the popcorn." he said.

Everytime a scary part came Rose and Alice would hide behind their boyfriends. But since Emmett was also scared he tried hiding behind Rose... I would've been laughing at the sight if I wasn't so scared.

When the movie ended we played Truth or Dare.

"I'll start!" said Emmett. "Edward..."

"Dare!" he said before he even finished.

"Okay I dare you to spend 7 minutes in the closet with Bella." he said. I grew paler at those words.

"Emmett! This dare is for Edward. Don't bring Bella into it." whispered Rose.

"No I want to see what happens." he said.

"Okay Bella let's go." said Edward as if we were best friends going to the movies.

"Uh... Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes." they said pushing me towards the closet.

I went in after Edward and sat at the far corner.

"Bella?" he asked in the musical voice of his. He didn't even act upset that he was forced into a closet with practically a stranger.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Sorry you had to do this. I'll get Emmett back when it's his turn."

"That's okay. So how was the date?"

"It was okay I guess."

We stayed silent for the rest of the time. Soon later Emmett came to open up the door. I saw disappointment on his face.

"Nothing happened? Nothing at all?" he asked. "And I was going to put it on YouTube. 'The biggest makeout session in a closet and more.' I probably would've got a couple thousand views." I laughed. Oh well. Too bad for him.

"Okay let's go back." he said and we followed him back to the other room.

"Okay... Bella truth or dare?" asked Edward.

"Truth." I answered. I really didn't want to do a dare... what've he dare me to kiss him? Okay that was a little impossible but still. I can't break the promise.

He asked an unexpected question. "Who was your first date?" he asked.

"Uh... No one." "What? You never went on a date with anyone before. But why?"

"Well..." I never discussed this with anyone except Rose and Jasper. "I made a promise. With this guy. Named Masen."

"What? You didn't date because of one promise?? With some guy named Masen?? Wow. That is so stupid." he said laughing a little.

I felt tears sting my eyes. He's such a jerk!

Rose noticed and smacked Edward in the back of his head. "What's wrong with you? Shut the eff up! You asswipe."

"But what kind of name is Masen?" he asked.

"His last name is Masen. His first name is Edward like yours you major asswipe. Except for one thing. He was way nicer."

He froze. I ran away. But being the klutz I am, I fell. I was hoping someone would catch me but no. I fell on my face. Great...

"Bella are you okay?" Everyone, except Edward, asked. I nodded and ran up being careful not to fall.

Major jerk. He didn't have to laugh at me. I bet when I fell on the inside he was laughing his ass off.

"Can I come in?" asked someone from the door. I reconized the voice as Jasper. "Yeah." I said while wiping away the tears.

"Hey. Don't cry. Edward is a major jerk. I bet that other one would be way better. Rose and I'll help you find him. He has to be close to Forks right? Don't worry about it. Jazzy'll help you track him down and bring him back. I'll even sack him if you want. Now get some sleep and we'll start looking for him tomorrow at the crack of dawn." Jasper said. "Don't we go shopping tomorrow?" I asked. "Exactly." He smirked evilly. I laughed. He always knew how to cheer me up. That night I dreamt about Masen. It was wonderful. We found him and we were under the moonlight dancing. It was a slow dance and it was so romantic. Rose and Jazz were in the background smiling like crazy. I laid my head on his chest. My picture perfect moment. I just hoped that dream became a reality... and fast.

---------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLZ!! THE MORE REVIEWS=MORE WRITING=MORE UPDATES =D (PS I won't update til I get 10 reviews so better start reviewing)

Hehe you thought he was going to kiss her in the closet right? . how smart am I?

Yes my story is getting right down to the point. And people.... give me a few ideas for my story. Please and Thank you. If you don't I might have to end this story soon. =(


	4. Why him?

Disclaimer:Me no owny twilight

Why Him?

The next morning Alice came into my room. "I know we were suppose to go shopping today but Jasper said you wanted to find this Edward guy. That's okay don't be sad. We'll go next weekend."

I put on a sad face for Alice but inside I was estactic. Yay! No shopping today. I bet looking for Edward all around town and even in Port Angeles and Seattle won't be as tiring as a few hours shopping with Alice.

Alice dressed me but she made in casual. No miniskirts or anything exposing. "We are going to be walking for hours. Just wanted to make sure your comfortable." That was nice...

Soon Jasper, Rose, and Emmett walked in. At least that jerk isn't here. "Edward left to go hook-up with one of this many girlfriends." said Emmett before I even asked.

We all piled into Emmett huge jeep. "Uh... Jasper?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "How are we going to find him? We can't just go around asking for Edward Masen. People might think we're stalkers..."

"No worries. We already have a plan figured out. First we are go to Port Angeles ask around with the high schoolers asking if they know an Edward Masen. He probably isn't even Forks because if he was at our school we would know.

"Next we go to Seattle and do that too. We might go shopping and ask around there..." Jasper said.

On our ride to Port Angeles, we joked around and listened to music. It was as if we were best friends or something even though I barely knew Alice and Emmett.

We arrived less than 30 minutes later. Emmett drives crazy fast. No matter how loud I scream he just speeds up. "No worries." he says. "Not gonna crash... I don't even have a ticket." I would laugh so hard if he ever gets a ticket...

When we got there we went to the boardwalk. That had to be highschoolers there. "Hi." we said going up to someone who looked like a freshman. "Do you know a Edward Masen?"

She just started to sob. "What do you want from me?" she asked while running away.

We looked at each other for a brief second shrugged and kept on looking.

"Edward Masen? Anyone know a Edward Masen?" we shouted at people. Most people gave us a crazy look and left.

Some people kindly said no while others threw stuff at us. What are we? Street performers?

After getting pelted with lots of french fries we decided that no one knows him. We stopped at The French Fries Hut on the way to Seattle. We ordered two poutines and a large fries with gravy for Emmett. The rest of us just ate medium fries.

At around 1:00 we went to Seattle.

We were inside the mall when Alice saw this cute miniskirt she HAD to have. She also found a couple shirts for me and some button-up shirts for Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay that took a little longer than I thought..." she said coming out 2 hours later carrying a lot of shopping bags.

"That's okay. We still have 3 hours..." But then Emmett stomache growled. "Let's stop at New York Fries!" he went and bought 2 large fries.

"Okay time to get serious."

We walked around for a couple minutes before Alice squealed. "Is that the new Gucci bag? I thought that wasn't out until next month!" she ran inside the store.

We rolled our eyes. "Hey isn't cousin Lucy's birthday soon?" asked Jasper. "Uh... yeah?"

"Well let's go to Build-a-Bear workshop. They have the new High School Musical bears." he acted excited. We all knew he didn't want to get them for Lucy. He just wants them. Jasper used to have shelf-fulls of bears.

"Your gonna get them for yourself?" Rose asked. "Yeah." he said before going to Build-a-Bear.

"You have one crazy brother." said Emmett. "You have a shopaholic sister." she retorted.

"But you love her!" he said. "And me... right?"

She leaned down to kiss him. I turned away. Seeing your cousin kiss her boyfriend... Not a pretty sight.

"Bella! Come in here. You've got to check it out." screamed Alice.

I went to the store. "What now? Are we going to look for Edward or not?"

"But this looks perfect on you!" And it did. We bought the bag... Well she bought it for me and her new Gucci bag and left.

"Alice? Emmett? Rose? Jasper? Bella?" asked a familiar voice. "Is that you?"

"Esme!" we said. "What are you doing here?"

"What a mother can't do some shopping?" she asked. "Did you just get here?"

"No we got here like 3 hours ago... Why?" asked Rose.

"Well I see Alice doesn't have a lot of bags... Where are they? In the car?" she asked.

"Well no... We were here to look for someone... Bella's old friend Edward Masen." Esme gulped. "Oh well.... I think it's time for you kids to here the story..."

"You kids know how Edward is adopted right?" she asked. "He is?" I interuppted. "Yes only Alice and Emmett are my birth children. Edward is actually my nephew but I treat him like my own.

"So years back when Edward was 7 his parents were in an accident. We were heading to a party in Seattle, Edward riding in the car with us when suddenly a big tree fell over. The lightning struck it. It crashed into Edward's parents car. Carlisle pulled over while I went out. The kids were told to stay in the car. So I went and Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were covered in blood. "Take care of Edward..." were Elizabeth's last words before she passed away.

"I did what I was told. I kept Edward and made him my adopted child. He didn't know what was happening at the time and we just never told him any details. Edward Masen was his birth name officially changed to Edward Cullen when we adopted him."

When she finished telling the story I was almost in tears. I didn't know that was what happened to Edward. It was just so sad. Why would a kid as young as 7 have to experience that?

I felt sympathy for him. Lots of it. Why him though? Why does Edward Cullen, biggest player in Forks, have to be my childhood friend? And why didn't he keep his promise? He didn't have amesia or anything... So WHY?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry... Bad Chapter.... and not even sad....

WHY EDWARD WHY?!?! You left Bella hanging!!

Review because I know you want to!


	5. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: No twilight not here.

**Flashbacks**

EPOV

Bella... Her name sounds musical. The moment I laid my eyes on her at the airport it was like I was in a whole different world. I wasn't even in Forks anymore. No one that spectacular can be a human. She was an angel sent from heaven. I know sounds corny but it's true.

When Esme introduced her... I was speechless. How she smiled when she saw me. The moment she said hi... her voice was... magical. Internally I was jumping up and down. But on the outside I was cold. I had to be. I was dating Tanya and I loved her... I think.

I was being a jerk to her but it was for the best. I didn't deserve someone like Bella. No guy does.

That night when I went on my date with Tanya I broke up with her. She is nothing compared to Bella. In fact she can't even compare herself to Bella.

When Bella left the room crying that night I was sad and mad. Mad at myself for making her cry. I realized I couldn't be that player anymore.

But I knew I was wasting my time. That angel wouldn't spend time with me. She just wanted that Masen guy.

The next day I knew they were looking for Masen. I should've helped but I just stayed in the forest. I wanted Bella to be happy but with Masen? I didn't think so. So selfish of me to do that but... I had to... for some reason.

I waited in the forest until I was sure they were gone. I went inside think about Bella while watching reruns of One Tree Hill.

At about 12 I went and made myself a sandwich. I thought about Bella some more. Her selfless self. How she would make a promise and keep it. How sweet and innocent she is. Nothing like me at all.

At around 12:30 I went upstairs. Down homework. Watched tv. No one at home. What was I supposed to do? Not a player no more so no girls.

I decided after a lot of internal arguing to clean my room. Fun... Not.

I sorted out a bunch of homework assignments and test. I threw out most of them since they were before 8th grade.

When I started to sort out my kindergarten pictures I laughed a lot. Good times. My friends and I tried to draw Star Wars but it turned out to look like blobs. We still got golden stickers.

What? We were in kindergarten sue me.

One picture especially caught my eye. It was a cute stick people drawing of two kids playing in the sandbox. Someone wrote in messy kindergarten write firen. It looked so familiar.

I kept sorting out more things and it was like reliving the past. Spooky.

I took a huge box next and dumped everything to the floor. "What the..." I asked as I picked up a old teddy bear?

Suddenly something flashed before my eyes.

_----------Flashback--------------------_

_I was playing in the sandbox at school._

_Suddenly some people came and kicked the sand in my face. I spitted it out. _

_"Hehe wittwe Edward Masen going to cry to his mommy?" he asked._

_I was about to get up and kick some sand into their faces when suddenly some sand got kicked in their direction. "HAHAHA Isabewwa Swan wins again!" she screamed before running away._

_I follow. "Hi I'm Edward Masen. Who are you?" _

_"Isabewwa Swan. You want to be my first friend. Those guys towd peopwe I wike to suck my thumb and now no one wants to tawk to me." _

_"Okay. Let's go down the slide!" _

_--------------End--------------------_

Wait a second... Kindergarten?? Isabella _SWAN_? I didn't get more time to think before another flashback came.

_-------------------Flashback--------------_

_"Hey Edward! You house got a cabinet fuww of cookies!!" Isabella said. "Let's go!" _

_I laughed. Of course I had a cabinet full of cookies. What else? Vegatables?? Blah!_

_Isabella stuffed her face full of cookies. "Save some for me!" I whined grabbing a handful of cookies. _

_Yes. If you see us you can say we are the best of friends. That's because we are._

_--------------------End------------------------_

"Best friend.... Bella...." I said before more picture came.

_---------------Flashback----------------_

_"Hey! Lets get married! We are best friends and I don't ever want you to leave!" she said all of a sudden. "_

_Eww.... I don't want to. Then we have to kiss and stuff. Blah!"_

_"Okay. How about this... We promise not to kiss anyone untiw we kiss each other. We wiww not date and be each other first date. And... we promise not to forget each other forever and ever." she compromised. "And that when you take me on the first date you have to hold my hand and say you like me."_

_"Okay!" I said excited. I get to be Isabella's first everything! YAY! But kisses could wait until later._

_"Here take this. To remember our secret promise." she said giving me her favourite teddy bear._

_"Mr. Poochie-Pooch?" I asked. What? She loved him so much she carries him everywhere. She probably likes him more than me._

_"Yup. Now pinky promise me everything!" she said holding out her pinky. "Okay but I hate pink! I greeny promise you." I said. She laughed and we went back to watching Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends._

_-------------End-------------------_

"Bella..."

_-----------Flashback------------_

_"I'm weaving!" she cried. What? No! This can't be happening. "What? Why?"_

_"I'm sorry. My parents hate each other and I'm leaving with mommy!" she cried some more._

_"Isabewwa. No matter what you'll still be my first everything right? Remember that. We will always be together no matter what?" I asked._

_"Of course by Edward. I'ww never ever forget you." She pecked me on the cheek before leaving._

_And with that no more Isabella._

_------------End--------------------_

"AH! Bella!" I screamed while punching the wall. I didn't see this bear since I moved here and now these memories! They're too much! I can't stand this. AND I BROKE MY PROMISE!!

"ARGH!!" I scream and continued to punch the wall multiple times. She hates me! What'll I do now?!?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFIE!! HAHA.... First Edward POV . Sorry if bad. Now you know a little of what's behind our Cullen/Masen and a little more about the promise . What'll happen next??

REVIEW!! Thank you.


	6. What to do

Disclaimer: No Twilight for me...

(A/N) I will give Edward a break!! Don't worry.

**What to do...**

BPOV

"So let me get this straight... Jerky, Player Edward Cullen is my childhood friend Edward Masen the same one that made the promise?" I was confused. That was a lot to take in...

"I guess so. But don't worry Edward has a good home with us..." said Esme. "Do you want to leave or continue shopping?"

"Shopping I guess. But can we go to Build-a-Bear workshop first?" I asked. They looked at me as if I were crazy. I just shrugged.

We went in and I bought a brown bear. I named him Mr. Poochie Pooch the second. Jasper also bought a bear. A purple one with a bow which he named Taffy. Jasper is such a girl...

We went to West 49 for Emmett. "I want to buy a skateboard!" he said. But telling from everyones expressions he didn't know how to ride one... This is going to be really funny. No one mentioned Edward maybe because they weren't over the shock. Or they didn't want to upset me. Or they were laughing too hard at Emmett.

I tried hard not to think about it. I thought about anything else. The revealing clothes Alice is buying me. The hundreds of dollars she's wasting. ANYTHING but EDWARD!!

_You know your going to have to confront him..._

Who the eff said that??

_I'm your consious you asswipe. Now you know you like Edward just admit it!_

Ahh! Get outta my head... and I am not an asswipe!

_Oh you know you are. Now go call Edward and tell him you like him... NOW!_

Fuck. I hate having a consious.

_Just give that boy a break. He lost his parents remember. Now just feel sorry for him and forget that promise._

Fine. Whatever. Now get the hell outta my head!!

_Hehe. Nope. _

Bitch.

_You know I'm a part of you... You called yourself a bitch you dimwitt._

Whatever.

Okay that consious has a point. I shouldn't really call myself a bitch.... and I guess giving Edward a break is a good thing to do. Sad on the outside. Broken on the inside. Smart of me.

"Bella?" asked Emmett waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah?" "You know your going in Victoria's Secret?" He asked pointing at the store.

"Shit." I said as I turned around. One store I will never go in? Victoria's Secret.

"Come on Bella!" said Alice. She literally dragged me into the store ignoring my screams while Jasper and Emmett laughed. I pretended to cut my neck and showed them the beheaded sign. I think Jasper knew what I was going to do to him. He told Emmett and he stopped laughing too. I smiled sweetly.

After Alice made me try on alot of things we went home.

We went to eat first because Emmett said this place had the BEST meatballs... The Meatball Shop.

They did have good meatballs. They were so good with the gravy and jam. Yum!

When we got home we saw a lot of overturned things. We thought someone broke in and Esme was about to call the police when Edward came downstairs.

"Uh... Hey guys. What's up.... I see you went shopping.... Fun." he said akwardly.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! DID YOU BREAK MY FURNITURE?!?!" screamed a very angry Esme. "Kinda... But they were in my way?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE EVERY PIECE OF THIS CLEANED UP! AND YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE HOUSE!"

He gulped. "It was Emmett fault!" he yelled before running upstairs.

"What! No it wasn't. I didn't do it! It not my fault! Jasper's the one who took the last cookie!" he yelled. "What? No! Professor Panda wanted some!"

_Weird alert... Time to go confront Edward._

Fine. But I still hate you.

I ran upstairs to Edward's room and knocked. "It's me."

"Come in." he sighed. When I went in I saw the damage. Half the room was covered in papers and clothes. Lots of books were on the floor and there was a huge hole. "What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Punched the wall and kick the shelf. I was cleaning my room..." he trailed off.

"I'm so sorry about your parents!" I screamed randomly. "My parents? You mean my birth-parents?" he asked. I nodded. "Well that was like 10 years ago. I don't really remember them.... So Esme told you the story?" I nodded again.

"Look. I'm sorry about not keeping that promise. I didn't know.... I just forgot..." he said. "That's okay... It's fine... Just forget about it..." I said turning away and trying to fight back the tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The consious thing was stupid.... sorry for the cussing and I told you it's OOC =.="

I was going to make this longer... but didn't feel like it.

I am not going to update this often because I have no idea what to put!! Any one wanna be my writer-in-crime?? Give me ideas?? I'll dedicate this story to you... *smiles*

Review and tell me! Did you like this chapter... It was weird.... xDD


	7. Are we Okay?

Disclaimer: Belongs to SM...

(A/N) More Flashbacks! hehe spoiled it for you xDD

**Are we okay?**

EPOV

Seeing Bella almost burst into tears at something I did... was... horrible. I feel so horrible right now. To know she was the friend who shared her snack with me...

_---------------Flashback----------------------_

_"Little kiddies! It's snacktime!" said the teacher._

_I ran to my bag to get out my bag of chocolate chip cookies. Oh yeah... Bella and I ate them all on Saturday._

_"Wittle-Eddie. No cookies?" asked Bella. She pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. _

_"I took some from your house... I knew we were going to eat all of them." she said offering me one._

_I smiled and took some cookies from her._

_--------------End---------------------------_

Okay maybe she was the one who took them but still nice.

I ran to Bella's room hoping to find it unlock but no such luck.

I started knocking, loudly. "Hey dude. Look let me take care of this." said Jasper. Considering this was her cousin I let him through. If it was anyone else they would've had a black eye by the time I was done with him.

"Just go to your room. I'll tell her to go later." he said knocking on Bella's door.

I left. Jasper will take care of it and we'll all live happily ever after.

Oh who am I kidding. Life's no fairy tale. No magic talking horse or fairy godmother will come and make anything better. This is real life. I'm starting to sound like a little girl after reading Cinderella.

I shook away the thoughts. Okay think of something to do. I could clean up this mess I guess.

Nah. I went to get my iPod and put on Clair de Lune. Some classical music will help clear my head.

I guess I fell asleep because I soon saw Bella in my room. WHAT?! Bella in my room? Cleaning my floors?

"Uh... Hi." I said looking at her. "Hey." she said startled. "I thought you were still sleeping..." "No I'm awake. Where is everyone?"

"They're out for a walk." Bella blushed. She probably threw them out so they wouldn't have to eavesdrop.

"Okay then..." I said getting up and helping her clean up.

"I remember this!" she said suddenly holding up the picture with the work firen on it. "I drew this for you the second time I saved you from those bullies. What were their names again? Mike Bitch-ton and Tyler Crow-ass." I laughed. She looked cute when she was mad. But then another flashback.

_------------------------Flashback---------------------------_

_"Art time. Art time. Come on everybody it's art time!" sang our teacher. _

_"Come on! Let's go draw pictures!" said Bella. We ran up to the shelf and grabbed pencil crayons. I drew the moon with a blue pencil crayon while Bella took a long time and wouldn't show me what she drew._

_"Here you go!" she said and handed me her drawing. "This is so cool thanks!" I said and gave her a hug and a cookie. _

_------------------End-------------------------------_

"Edward?" asked Bella waving her hand in front of my face. "You okay?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah. So Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley? Well I have bad news. They are still here in Forks..." I said. "And they're probably going to ask you out. They made a bet for $10 on who can get the new girl on a date first."

"Forget those asses... Do you remember this?" she asked holding something up. I took a look at it. It was a framed photo of me and Bella on picture day.

_--------------Flashback--------------------_

_"Edward! Hold still!" said Elizabeth my birth mother. "You want to look good on picture day right?" she asked._

_"Yes." I whispered before holding still. _

_We got to school and I saw Bella in a cute flower dress. _

_"Nice dress." I said before we walked up to get our picture taken._

_------------------End--------------------_

"Where did you get this?" I asked taking the picture from her hand. "In your drawers. But I think this could go on the bedside table." She laughed.

"Do you think... we are going to be okay?" she asked. "Yeah... I think so." I said before leaning in for a kiss.

She leaned forward to but she was hesitant. Maybe she didn't want to kiss me... Or she was still mad.

We were about an inch away when Emmett burst into the room and screamed, "TV MOVIES!" before shutting the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think the art song was a song from Timothy Goes to School... The lunch/snack song.

I dedicate this chapter to Hayat Pattison for the re-connecting idea, EPOV, flashbacks, and the almost kissing one with Emmett coming outta no where. ;D

If you got anymore ideas tell me please. : ) Sorry for all the short chapters... I'll post a lot of mini chapters =D Wondering what Jasper said to Bella. Well it'll all be in the next chapter xD

REVIEW!!


	8. Meeting Tanya

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Chapter dedicated to: twilightloveindanzrrx3 Thanks for the idea ^^

Warning: Swears... ;D

**Meeting Tanya**

For the rest of the day Edward didn't mention the almost kiss and neither did I. When Edward started to lean into me I didn't know what to do. But then my consious said What the heck.

Luckily Emmett didn't mention it to anyone. He was too busy watching Home Alone. I knew for sure if Rose knew she'd want all the details.

The next morning Alice came into my room and dragged me to hers. I screamed but no one helped. "Don't worry Bella... It won't hurt.

It didn't and when I looked into the mirror I looked... good. I was wearing an off-shoulder blue top with skinny jeans and a little bit of make-up. I thanked Alice and she just shrugged. We went to go eat cold poptarts for breakfast and left for school.

We all piled into Edward's silver volvo, Alice sitting on top of Jasper since she was the smallest.

Rose went with me to the office to get my schedule. It looked like I had no classes with anybody except biology with Edward.

My first class was with that bitch Mike Newton. He kept on talking and talking. I really didn't care he had a goldfish named Leo and a girlfriend name Jessica freaking Stanely. Doesn't this guy have friends?

"So Bella... Do you have a boyfriend..." he asked. What the hell... That he had a girlfriend... "Not for me... Well you want to go on a date with me?" Player...

"Nope. Bye!" I said and left the room. I saw shock written all over his face and I started laughing. "Loser..." I murmured before stepping into my next class.

Someone came up to me. "Hi Isabella. I'm Angela Weber." she said. "Hey Angela. Call me Bella. Where do I sit?" I asked. I don't like small talk.

"Anywhere. I have a seat beside me so you want to sit with me?" she asked shyly. Hmm... Nice girl. No slutty outfit. Shy. She seems like my type of person. "Sure."

We talked before class and payed attention to the teacher. This girl isn't like Mike. She wanted to know about me and not just some talk about goldfishes.

"Well bye." She said when class was over. Trig time. I went in and this super slutty girl looked at me and rolled her eyes. I suggest she was the popular person of the school making everyone feel bad.

"Bella go sit beside Jessica." said the teacher pointing to the girl. She was Jessica? Ha! She had a player for a boyfriend. Well more like a wanna-be player

I looked around the classroom not wanting to look at Jessica. Then I saw another girl. "You bitch!" she whispered from across the row. She was Yvette the one from Sephora. "Hey..." I said. "If you think that sitting beside Jessica will make you popular your wrong. I'm the queen of this school and you won't change that!"

Like I want to be a queen of this school. What does that entitle? Making fun of other people? Yeah right.

"Thanks for the info..." I said while copying the board. Skunk.

By lunch I had made another enemy, a new friend, and met a weird ass loser I won't ever want to talk to again... ever.

"BELLA!" squealed Alice. "How was your day so far?"

"Alright. I met Yvette again... her being a bitch. I met another popular person Jessica. I met Angela who is now my friend. I also met Mike the weirdo..."

"Very eventful. Was Yvette like I'm the queen and you won't change that?" asked Alice doing a very good imitation. We laughed and got our lunch. When we got to our table everyone else was there already.

"Hey guys." I said. "Hey. How was your first day so far?" asked Jasper. Alice told them what I told her and did that imitation again.

Somewhere during the middle of lunch Jessica and a strawberry-blonde came to our table. She was wearing very revealing clothes... Worst than Jessica. She plucked herself onto Edward. What the hell? She was Tanya, his girlfriend?

"Eddie-kins. You didn't call me last night." She pouted.

"Tanya-bitch." he said sounding innocent. We held in our laugh. "I broke up with you, remember?" He threw Tanya off.

"Oh Eddie. Don't be like that." She tried to get on his lap again. "Don't call me Eddie..."

"Oh!" she said looking at me. "So you must be Bella. I'm Tanya." She sounded so fake.

"Edward..." she said to him. "That's the girl you, Mike, and Tyler are betting on? I don't think she's worth the ten dollars."

"What?!" I screeched. "Bet? Your in on the bet?!" The whole cafeteria looked towards our table.

Why would Edward bet on me?? I thought we were okay. This is definetly NOT okay.

"Look Bella. Let me explain." he said.

"Explain what? That you just talked to me to get that 10 dollars. That us reliving our good times was all fake? That our almost kiss was to get me on a date?"

"Woah! Almost kiss?" squealed Rose and Alice. Nice timing.

"Bella I didn't care about the 10 dollars alright. I'm rich. But they probably knew I couldn't turn down a bet and I didn't even know it was you! Nothing was fake. I really did want to kiss you!"

I ran to the door before he could say anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY! I know stupid ending to a stupid chapter =.="

Either way REVIEW . Pic of Yvette on my blog. . .


	9. I've Changed!

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight. Dedicated to fictionalfreak830! (If I accidentally forget to dedicate to you PM me and let me know.)

**I've Changed!**

Stupid Edward. Stupid Tanya. Stupid bet.

I ran out of the cafeteria after hearing Edward was in on the bet. I didn't know the school too well and I ran into the washroom. I heard footsteps and saw Rose and Alice coming after me.

"Bella! Wait!" They caught up to me. "Guys..." I said before bursting into tears. They just patted me and sat down on the floor. "We know Bella. Edward's a jerk. What's new?" asked Rose. Alice glared at her. "But your my cousin alright? And no cousin of mine is going to sit on the floor crying her eyes out when her first friend is out there doing... whatever he's doing." She smiled encouragingly waiting for me to get up. I stood but Alice then pushed me down.

"But we do have one question. Almost kiss?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah. We said we were okay then we almost kissed. No big deal." I hoped they were going to drop it but again I was wrong. "Yes big deal. Why would you kiss Edward? Eww."

"I guess it would be eww. If he was my brother." I shook my head as realization came to her face. "Oh... I guess some people actually like Edward... Oh well. But we want details."

"Fine. Jasper convinced me to get out of my room, I helped Edward clean his. Then we relived memories, we were talking, then we were leaning into each other and was about to kiss when Emmett interuppted."

"Wow. Well we have to make him apologize so you can get that kiss!"

"No Alice. We won't. We're just going to go back to the cafeteria and pretend this whole thing never happened. Agreed?" I asked. They nodded.

We walked back into the cafeteria side-by-side. People were talking now and ignoring us. Good.

I looked at our table and saw that everyone was there but Edward. "Where is he?" I asked Emmett. "Finding you..." He looked confused. Typical Emmett.

"Okay. I'll go look for him. We have to talk." I waved to them as I left the cafeteria.

I started walking all around the school looking for him. I found him in the quad running around, while calling my name.

"Hey Edward..." I said. Be brave, I told myself.

"Bella! Look I could explain!"

"You gave your explaination. I just wanted to say that our talk about being okay? Well we're not okay anymore."

"I've changed! Just let me show you!" I laughed. "Look. I used to know lots of players at my old school who've said they changed. One minute you forgive them and the next you see them sucking faces with the school slut. You will be crawling back to Tanya before the day ends." I was about to start crying now. I thought I was supposed to be brave.

"No really. I broke up with Tanya because I met you. Just I'll have to prove to you that I'm not a player anymore. Just please believe me." He looked like he was going to start begging soon. Well I didn't care.

"Goodbye Edward." I said before running away.

EPOV

When Tanya mentioned to Bella about the bet I was literally going to strangle her.

"What?! Bet? Your in on the bet?" she screeched. Everyone was looking at us.

"Look Bella. Let me explain." I begged. I did not want Bella made at me.

"Explain what? That you just talked to me to get that 10 dollars. That us reliving our good times was all fake? That our almost kiss was to get me on a date?" Of course not. Why would I almost kiss you just for a date to win a bet? I really like you! Maybe even more than like.

"Woah! Almost kiss?" squealed Rose and Alice. Nice timing.

"Bella I didn't care about the 10 dollars alright. I'm rich. But they probably knew I couldn't turn down a bet and I didn't even know it was you! Nothing was fake. I really did want to kiss you!" A lot more than you know...

She ran out the doors. I was about to chase after her but Alice and Rose stopped me. "Give her some time to cool off. She'll be back." They ran after her.

I was left staring at the door. About a minute later I got up and started looking for Bella. It took a while. I thought about the girls room but didn't want to go in.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I really need to find her. I had to tell her what really happened.

I was in the quad when I heard he voice.

"Hey Edward..." she said. Yes I found her.

"Bella! Look I could explain!" I said quickly before she could leave again.

"You gave your explaination. I just wanted to say that our talk about being okay? Well we're not okay anymore." What?! That left a huge rip in my chest.

"I've changed! Just let me show you!" She laughed. "Look. I used to know lots of players at my old school who've said they changed. One minute you forgive them and the next you see them sucking faces with the school slut. You will be crawling back to Tanya before the day ends." She looked like she was about to cry. I felt mad knowing it's me. But why would I go back to Tanya.

"No really. I broke up with Tanya because I met you. Just I'll have to prove to you that I'm not a player anymore. Just please believe me." I was about to start begging soon. It didn't matter I just wanted Bella as a friend or more than just friends.

"Goodbye Edward." She said before running away. I could've caught up to her but she didn't want me in her life... at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N); Poor Edward =( What am I going to do with him?

I won't be updating this regularly. Maybe once or twice a week. I want to focus on my other stories.

Press that green button below for an update and press that pic of Cameron above for more stories xDD


	10. Meeting the Boy

Disclaimer; Don't own Twilight...

**Meeting the Boy**

I ran away but due to my lack of cordination I fell. I fell smack into the grass... how lucky was I?

Suddenly someone helped me out. I thought it was Edward and I was going to tell him to leave me alone but it wasn't. It was this tall tanned boy that I didn't notice before. I think I should've considering his height. He was cute but nothing compared to... him.

"Clumsy much?" he asked in a husky voice. I guess I've been crying because he next said, "What happened?" I thought if I should tell this random stranger boy about my problems or if I should just keep them to myself.

"It's fine." I said wiping my eyes. Didn't want him to have to listen to my problems... Some cute-ish boy I just met.

"Okay. Whatever you say..." he said as he sat on a bench. I sat beside him.

"So your new right?" he asked. "Yuppers."

"I'm Jacob Black. My friends call me Jake. You're Isabella?" "Call me Bella."

"Do you come to this school?" I asked. "Yes... I was just sick this morning."

"Oh... alright." I said. We sat in an uncomfortable silence until he broke it by laughing. He started to make fun of me and tease me. Emmett and Jake could be friends.

"I look and I see this girl laying on the ground. I was thinking where's the killer when I realized you tripped." He laughed. It didn't sound like the musical laugh Edward would've made but it still sounded so calm and nice.

The bell rang then. "Biology..." I murmured and rolled my eyes. It wasn't the class I didn't like... it was the person in it.

"What's wrong with Biology?" he asked.

"Nothing. But Edward's in it and I don't want to face him!" "You mean Cullen? Aren't you like dating him or something?" I blushed and looked down. Wait why am I blushing? We aren't dating. "No."

"Really?" he asked and perked up. "Because I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"Are you in on the bet?" I blurted out before thinking about it.

"Huh? What bet?" He looked really confused. Maybe he didn't know what was going on. "Never mind." I said quickly.

"What. You thought I was in the bet with Newton and retards? No way. There freaking losers and whoever was in that bet is too." I ignored the fact that he just called Edward a loser.

If he wasn't in the bet... Then I'll go out with him... And it's not to get back at Edward. Jake's cute.

"Sure I'll go out with you." He grinned. We walked to my class together joking around. "So Friday at 7?" He asked when we got to my biology class. "Sure." I pulled him in a hug. He kissed my cheek and was off to his class.

I ignored Edward the whole time.

EPOV

Bella walks into biology saying goodbye to the boy, Jacob.

Red covered my vision. Not only was Bella hugging him but he kissed her on the cheek.

Bella wouldn't talk to me the whole time and we had to work together!

I have to think of a way to get Bella back to me.

------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter...

I'm not writing for a month :( any of my stories

No seriously. This is my goodbye present for you.... a cliffhanger. Focusing on my actual story... sorry. Summary in chapter 10.

Don't hate me :( REVIEW :D PS. Won't reply to reviews either!


	11. Getting Ready

Disclaimer; Me don't own Twilight. Sorry.

**Getting Ready**

I managed to avoid eye contact with Edward for the whole class. I also managed to aviod running into Rose or Alice for the rest of the school day. But after school I wasn't so lucky. I didn't have my own car so I walked to Edward's car extra slowly but even that didn't work.

"Where were you? What happened with Edward? Did you guys make up? Did you make out? Come on Bella we need answers. We haven't got all day here!"

"I was at school. Nothing happened between Edward and I. We didn't make up yet. And no. No lip touching involved whatsoever."

"So Bella why were you with Jacob. And don't play innocent. We saw you walk into Biology with him."

"Fine... I'm going on a date with him this Friday." I sighed. I waited until they were over their shock. It didn't take that long.

"Jacob Black? Oh my gosh where are you going? We have to do your hair. And your dress. And your shoes. And you need a new purse. And makeup. Bella why didn't you tell us earlier?" They babbled on.

"What's up with them?" The guys came up to the car. I noticed Edward standing behind Emmett avoiding eye contact. That was good. I didn't want to look at him either.

"They're just a little bit excited because I have a date with Jacob this Friday."

"Really? That's great Bella. Your first date!" exclaimed Jasper.

"First date? Really? I had mine when I was like 10. Man was she a kisser..." said Emmett daydreaming about that kisser.

"Okay no details please." I said. I really didn't want to hear about Emmett's first kiss.

"So Bella... Where are you going?" asked Alice jumping from behind me.

I didn't notice her so I got a little scared. I jumped back and lost my balance. I fell towards Edward but too stuck in his thoughts he didn't catch me.

Luckily Jasper had better reflexes before my face came in contact with the floor (it happens quite often). "Thanks Jasper." I said straightening myself up.

"No problem." Alice started talking again when I was standing up.

"Bella are you okay? Didn't mean to scare you. Well anyways where are you going with Jacob? We need to know! We want to get your clothes ready for that big date." She continued to talk.

"I don't know Alice. Can we just get home before Charlie freaks?" I was impatient. I really didn't know much details and it's pressuring especially if this was only my first date.

"Okay. Let's go." said Edward speaking up for the first time. Wonder what he's thinking about. It didn't take long to get back to my house. It was close to the school.

"Bye guys." I said waving as I got out. "Bye Bella see you tomorrow."

I walked into the house. Charlie had a day off today because it was his daughter's arrival date.

"Dad!" I said and opened my arm for a hug when I saw him. He was lying on the couch watching NFL. "Bella!" he said and hugged me back. We caught up a little and soon we were discussing my love life. (not that I had one)

"So Bella... Did you go out with anyone lately?" I shook my head. He frowned probably thinking that I'm lying but he saw the truth in my eyes.

"That's good then..." I didn't know if I should tell him about Jacob but I knew he was going to figure it out eventually.

"Well I'm going on a date with Jacob this Friday..." I said cautiously. No need for Charlie to explode... "Jacob Black?" he asked. He knew him?

"Yeah... I guess." I still didn't believe he'd be happy I was going on a date.

"That's great. Jacob and his dad Billy are nice people. You should get to know him."

"Yeah... I will." That was the end of the discussion about my love life.

-Friday, Getting Ready-

"Come on Bella. Sit still. You don't want me to burn you right?" Alice was using the hot iron curler to curl my hair. Rose was busy giving me a manicure and pedicure. He wasn't going to even see my toes!

"Bella stop moving. You almost made me spill the bottle." Rose was giving me a french manicure. "All done." she said and twisted the bottle. "Her hair's done too."

"Here put these on." They handed me a knee high dress and some death high shoes.

"Are you serious Rose? These things? You want me to fall on my face right?" I asked and laughed. They did not know how impossible it was for me to walk in these shoes... or maybe they did.

"Just try them Bella." They gave me a little push into the washroom. I groaned internally and put on the dress. It was black with sequels on the hem. It look pretty.

I put on the shoes and I was surprisingly stable. If I didn't run. Or walk. Well if I didn't move in general.

The bell rang. "Bella!" shouted Charlie. "Your date's here!" I rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed my purse. While walking down I hoped it wouldn't be one of those cliche first dates...

-------------------------------------

Yeah I decided to keep writing it... By the way only 5 more chapters (one Edward POV) and an epilouge before this is over. :( But my sequel's gonna be called The Love we Shared Together when they're in college. :) Don't hate me.

**WARNING; **To all Jacob fans... Next chapter might be offensive to you... So I apologize in advance :) I'm sorry xP

**REVIEW!!**


	12. My First Date Sort of

**Disclaimer; Don't own Twilight *cries* or the JoBros... *smiles.***

**My First Date... Sort of.**

"You look beautiful." he said as we got into his car. "Thanks." I replied smiling. I just hoped this was worth it. We stopped in front of a fancy resturant. "We're eating here?" I asked. It looked really expensive. "Yes we are." He said and went out of the car and held out his arm. A gentlemen he was.

"Black, Jacob." He said to the waiter. "A table for 8?" the waiter asked. "Yes." "It'll be done in a minute." The waiter said and left. A table for 8? What??

"8, Jacob? Isn't that too much?" "Oh of course not. With Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Claire, and Rachel it's enough. Oh didn't I tell you? My friends are coming too. Well Jared, Kim, Leah, Sam, Emily, Collin, and Brandy are going to sit at another table but same thing." He led me to a room where there were two different tables set up.

Wow. That is a lot of people. I thought it was going to be a date with us two. Or at least a double.

He led me to one of the tables and we sat down. He put his arm around me... At least we have this time before his friends came.

I poundered whether I should kiss him or not. I did see him and we were on a date... I turned my head towards him but came in contact to his back. He was standing up waving his arms at someone who just came through the doors. "Here's Quil, Claire, and Embry now."

Jacob introduced me to his friends.

Quil was this short but strong guy while Embry was tall and wasn't as strong. Claire who was Quil's girlfriend was very pretty. She had blonde hair and this nice figure. No wonder Quil likes her. She's almost at Rose's level.

"Hey." I said to them after Jacob introduced them. Quil and Claire took a seat on Jacob's side while Embry sat beside me.

"Hi Bella. You're dating Jacob?" Claire asked. She gets right down to the point.

"I'm on a date with Jacob if that's what you mean..." I didn't know how else to answer that. If he did ask would I want to be his girlfriend? I don't even know!

"So Jake... They did you see Skydiving Weekly last night?" asked Embry. "Oh my gosh yes!! It was awesome! The guy almost hit his head while falling down! That was so funny!" He laughed. Who knew there was such thing called Skydiving Weekly? I didn't.

"Yo! Seth, Leah! Over here!!" Jake shouted. He shouts a lot. While introducing me to Seth and Leah Clearwaters the rest of his friends. Well this is NOT how I pictured my first date. This isn't even the person I thought I'd have my first date with.

Soon all of Jake's friends were talking about some bike crap. I wasn't paying attention. Every time Jake tried me to include me in the conversation was another fail. I knew absolutely nothing about bikes except you weren't supposed to ride them inside... Bad experience with Jasper and Rose when I was 10.

I didn't even try to get into the conversation with the girls. They were talking about that boy band... The Jonas Brothers. GAG!

Soon the food arrived. The conversations quiet down. We all started eating and could Jacob's friends eat?? Oh yes they can! They had to order 9 lobsters per table.

Sometimes Jake would hold my hand after each course. I guess that was sort of sweet. He would lean in once in a while for a kiss but something would normally distract him. He gets distracted easily.

I think Jake ordered the big menu because even after ten different dishes there still was more. Wow!

"Jake. Don't look now but there's Lauren now." Lauren? From school? "Fuck." he whispered. I turned around and saw that freaking fake blonde. What the hell was she doing here?

"Why don't you want to talk to Lauren?" I asked.

"I used to date her. Something happened. I don't think you want to know." He hid under the table. Embry whispered from beside me. "He and her had it in her dad's car."

He did it with Lauren?? Okay that's really wrong. "Don't worry Bella. He's changed." I thought about that. It sounded so familiar. I remembered that Edward said the same thing. Was any of them telling the truth?

"Jake." Lauren said as she passed our table. She didn't add anything mean about me. "Lauren." He said getting up slowly from under the table. Wow. Was he lucky?

"Phew." He said letting out a breath of relief. What was Lauren going to do anyways? We went on with dinner pretending nothing happened.

"Wow Jake. Could you eat anymore?" I asked as he finished a whole chicken. "Of course. Us La Push boys got stomaches of steel."

"La Push? Don't you live in Forks?" I am confused. "No. My dad forces me to go to Forks because he doesn't like the gangs at the La Push school." Wow. I didn't know that and I spent almost a week with him. Well aren't I supposed to get to know him now?

"Jake?" I asked before noticing his attention wasn't on me anymore. He was listening to some story Seth was telling about the wolf he saw last week. Apparently it was very funny because everyone started laughing. I faked laugh so I wouldn't look like the outsider I felt.

I fit in way better with the Cullen/Hale people. Why didn't I just hang out with them today? I then remembered the reason... oh yeah...

After seventeen dishes, three different cheese cakes, and two pies it was time to go home. The restraunt was closing in two minutes and it was almost midnight. We all said goodbye to Jake's La Push friends and walked to his car. It was cold and I was shivering. I thought the guy was supposed to give me his jacket or something (saw in the cliche movies) but Jake wasn't like that. He kept his jacket to himself and ran to the car.

Well he's nice. He didn't even notice me shivering my ass off here.

"Bella! Come on! We're late!" He called from inside his car. "When were you supposed to bring me home?" I asked. Charlie didn't tell me my curfew. "About an hour ago. Now come on!" Well I know someone was going to shout at my tonight.

"Let's go!" I asked Jacob for his cell phone to tell Charlie I was going to be late. All I got was our answering machine. _"This is the Swan Residance. No one's home right now. Please leave a message after the beep. And if it's Bella call Billy." _I did what the answering machine told me to.

"Hello?" asked Billy.

"Hello Billy. Can I please speak to Charlie?" I heard Billy cover the mouth piece. "Charlie! It's Bella!" I faintly heard him call.

"Bella? You're late. Well I'm spending to night at Billy's to get an early start on fishing tomorrow. Stay at the Cullens tonight. Alice and Rosalie are at a concert and Carlisle and Esme are on a business trip. If you don't want to stay with the guys go home. Rosalie will check on you tomorrow. Games back on. Love you." He hung up. Well that must be one good game.

I thought about it and decided I really didn't want to spend the night with Edward and the guys. "Take me home Jake." I had a key.

"Sure."

He drove up to my house. He stopped the car and I got out.

I heard the door close on his side. Almost instantly he was beside me. He put both of hands on both sides of my head.

He bent down and kissed me. Roughly. "Can I come in?" He asked in his husky voice. "It's twelve something Jake. You should go home..." He kissed me again.

"Come on Bella. You know you want to have it. Let's just go." I was confused at first. Have it? Then I gasped. "What the hell Jacob! You... freaking whore." I pushed away from him and ran up the porch. I searched through my purse looking for my keys.

"Fine leave. But you know I'll be watching." My eyes widened. He laughed, got in his car and drove away.

I went inside and locked the doors. I should be afraid.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Uh... oh... I watched the leaked New Moon trailer #3. It was... awesome!!

Stupid Jacob... c(= And I hate the Jonas Brothers!! THEY SUCK!!! :)

Uhm.... **REVIEW!! **or I'll make an extra long cliffie!! :)


	13. Spending the Night

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Twilight.**

**Spending the Night**

I walked over to the phone and dialed the Cullens. "Hello?" asked Edward. I didn't hear his voice in such a long time. Compared to the voice I just heard it made it all so much better.

"E-Edward..." I stuttered. "Bella? Are you okay?" he asked.

"N-No... Can you just ask Jasper to come?" I asked. I needed my cousin. "He's paintballing with Emmett. I'm here alone... Do you want me to come over?" he asked. I didn't really want him but just in case Jacob came back I said yes.

"Be there in like 10 minutes." He said before hanging up. Now I was here all alone... It was so silent. It was exactly like in a scary movie before a killer or rapist comes here and starts killing/rapping you. Shit.

I waited and tried to do things to make the time pass by. I started whispering to myself saying Jake won't come back... it was okay.

Suddenly the bell rang. I cowered into a corner. "Bella? It's Edward." I let out a breath of relief. I opened the door. He saw my face full of tears and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't even mind. I felt safe with his arms around me... like he was my shield.

"Bella. What happened?" he asked. "Worst date... kissing... having it..." It didn't make any sense. I let out some sobs. "Shh... The bad whore won't get to you..." he said.

I believed him. With me in Edward's arm nothing could get to me. "You want to sit down?" he asked. "I want to go to your house..." I whispered. He carried me bridal style into my room. "You don't have to. Just stay here." He said.

"Jacob?" I asked. "He won't touch you." He said and kissed my forehead. That one kiss was better than all the kisses Jacob gave me.

I couldn't sleep so I just stared at Edward. He was going all around my room looking for something. "You have it..." he said. He held up something and I got up to get a better look.

_---------------------FlashBack------------------------------- _

_We promised to be each other's everything. I gave him my favourite teddy bear. _

_Edward wanted to give me something too. "Here you go." He handed me something._

_"What is it?" I asked looking at the tissue. "A KISS!" He said before leaving. It had his mothers cherry lipstick on it in the shape of his lips._

_-------------------END---------------------_

I laughed. "Yes. I don't know why I kept it for all these years." I said. But I was lying. Of course I knew why. That tissue meant something to me. Something very important. It was like Edward's promise maker thing. The only real thing to know that he promised me.

He laughed too. "Yeah. My mom got really mad at me for using her lipstick." This is what I wanted being with Edward to feel like.

"Did you ever imagine what it's feel like if your parents didn't get a divorced?" asked Edward. "I did." I replied. "I wouldn't have to move and we'd still be friends. None of this drama would ever been here. We would probably be boyfriend/girlfriend by now." I said before blushing. Maybe all he wanted me to say was I did... Oh well too late now.

"Yeah. And if you were still there I might have convince my parents that instead of going to the party we could have a party at home with you..." He said. "And they wouldn't have died..." He looked sad.

"I'm sorry." I said. Here I was mad at him when he lost his parents while I was gone. I guess I wouldn't remember a promise either.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He smiled weakly. I mirrored the smile. "So how was life... after I left?" I asked. I wanted to ask before the accident but I didn't think that Edward was ready for that yet.

"Boring. My mom thought I was too sad all the time. She put me into a play group." He stopped talking. "How'd that work out?" I asked. "It was with the Newtons." I started laughing. Mike with Edward wouldn't make _any _trouble. "What happened?" I said between giggles.

"Mike bet I couldn't stick my shoes up his nose. I proved him wrong." He smiled. I laughed again. I couldn't begin to imagine what a bloody mess that would've been.

After our laughter died down it was silence. Not the normal awkward one but the regular good one. That was until Edward broke it. "Where does this leave us?" he asked.

I had to think for a while but the best I came up with was, "I don't know."

"Look I know your mad but I'll make it up to you. Mark my word Bella Swan that one of these days you will forgive me."

"I'm not mad. Your already forgiven but I have no idea where we're going." I said. "I want to take it slow. Don't rush things." "So right now we're just friends?" he asked. "Just friends." I smiled.

He shrugged. "I could live with that."

We stayed up until 3:30 just talking and teasing each other. I think we were going to be okay.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Should I make Jacob be in my sequel??

I know. Dumb ending. Just wait for the next chapter! So short xPP oh well.

**Go here;;**

Fanpop;; Fan me lollipopszx3  
Twitter;; Follow me TheVolturiGirl  
Fanfic acc;; Read OrangeTeaDolphin

**REVIEW!! ;]]**


	14. Another Surprise!

**Disclaimer ;; I don't own Twilight... btw go to my profile for my poll ;)**

**Another Surprise!**

BPOV

"Not again!" I groaned. Alice had her car keys in hand and was going to take me shopping again. It has been a month since my date with Jake. Edward and I were doing the thing we wanted... taking it slow.

"Oh Bella. It won't be shopping today. We're going hiking!" She squealed. "But hikings worst then shopping! Can't I just go shopping extra long with you?" I asked. "Nope. Emmett's coming with us just in case you fall and break your neck. I'm not strong enough for that." That pixie may be tiny but she wasn't strong. Not one bit.

"Okay... let's go then. The faster we get there the faster we leave right?" I asked. "Sure... let's go with that." She had a mischiveous smile on her face. What was this girl up to? I wondered.

She took me into her yellow porcshe. Emmett climbed into the back. "Emmett?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Do we have to go hiking... Can't we go ANYwhere else?

"Nope. Come on Bella hiking isn't that bad. It'll be fun!" He said. "Yeah... it'll be fun when I fall on the ground or when I run into a tree." I murmured.

"Bella... don't ruin this good weather! How many times is it a bright and sunny day in Forks? Not that many. So don't ruin it for everyone." said Alice threatingly. I shut up. Even though I only knew Alice for a little over a month I learned a couple of things. Never mess up her porsche. DO NOT even go near her credit cards. And you do not want an Alice mad at you.

We drove in the car for a very long time. Waiting... waiting... waiting... "Are we there yet??" I started complaining. Well I was bored. "So you'd rather get to hiking faster?" asked Emmett. I thought about this for a second. "Alice... can you drive slower?" I asked. But of course being the evil pixie she is, she sped up.

I tried to fall asleep but Alice opened the radio to the heavy metal/rock station. I don't think anyone could sleep expecially with Alice singing along in her high, squealy voice.

Finally as I was about to sleep Alice announced, "We're here!" Wow Alice. Thanks.

Emmett pushed me out of the car. I didn't want to go. But once I got out I realized it wasn't so bad. The place was surrounded by lots of trees and grassland. "We go into the forest right?" I asked. Emmett gave me the 'no duh' look. Well your not that smart either Emmett! I can tie my shoelace!

\We walked into the forest me going extra slowly in case I trip. "BELLA!" screamed Emmett causing me to fall and scrap my arm. "Never mind." "Loser." I whispered and got up and walked again.

Alice started skipping beside me and Emmett practically skipped. Weird much?

"La la la la... la la la la... Elmo's World, Elmo's World. La la la la... la la la la..." sang Emmett.

"Just shut up... just shut up..." I finished for him. Hiking and Emmett's off-sky singing? Not a good start to my weekend.

"I like the Elmo version better... your version sucks!"

"Emmett... Emmett... just stop. Your embarassing yourself."

"Hm." He said and looked away. At least he stopped opening that mouth of his.

But that didn't last long. Before long he started humming the batman theme song...

"Emmett... Emmett... did you have your brain checked recently? I think it might've diconnected... maybe you should get it re-wired." He had a questioning look on his face.

"Bella look out!" He said as I fell on a rock. He caught me luckily. "And who said brains beat brawn?" he asked. He straightened me upright.

"Thank you all mighty Emmett. I am not worthy of the ground you stepped on...." I said sarcastically.

"No you are not." he said before he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett... do you know what sarcasm is?" I asked. "Sar... cas... m..." he said slowly. I waited... and waited some more. "Nope never heard of it." Of course he never.

"Well... it means... Are you listening to me?" I saw him look up into the sky. "Nope." he answered. Well at least he could've pretended to listen. "Meanie."

I realized just then I didn't hear Alice. "Alice? Are you there?"

"Yeah... We're almost there... Give me two minutes..." She mumbled into her iPhone.

"Alice who are you talking to?" She hung up. "No one..." I glared. "Fine.... it was Rosalie."

"Where are we heading? And why does Rose care when we get there?"

"Uh..." Great answer...

"Give me your phone." She shook her head. Glare... glare.

"Fine... I guess you don't want to know where your Gucci bag went to..." I hit her right on the spot!

"You took it? Man maybe I shouldn't have burnt Emmett's homework..." While she was talking to herself I took that oppurtunity to grab her phone. I flipped through the recent calls list.

"Edward? Seriously? May I ask you why?" I asked.

"Because..." She paused. "I'll race you!" She screamed before she took off with Emmett.

"Urgh!" I didn't want to run. No point... too lazy. I walked for a few minutes in an eerie silence.

I then saw a light up ahead. Normally people say stay away from the light but in the woods alone... I'll do anything to get out.

I speed-walked right out of there... right in the arms of Edward.

And when I looked around him I was amazed at the sight...

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Sorta guessed that would happen eh? eh? eh?

LOLOL I never updated in forever and when I do it's a very short chapter.... Well one more chapter and epilouge before it's all over. I might add Edward's POV I don't know yet. This is my prolouge to The Father is the One that Loves. Tell me if you like it and post it here or if I should just keep it on fanpop. (My user is lollipopszx3)

****

Prolouge

I thought about what Renee said at that moment. "You'll think of this years later and you'll start laughing." Oh how very wrong she is right now.

I don't think she'll be laughing if she finds out that her baby doesn't belong to her lover but instead her super abusive boyfriend. That is what I'm doing right now.

I stare down at all the documents with Edward holding our, I mean mine and Jacob's, baby. Renesmee Carlie Cullen... or should I say Renesmee Carlie _Black_. I feel like crying. It was a mistake to ever start dating him.

Sobs rise out of my chest. "Sh... Bella honey. It's okay." I know it's not. How could Renesmee be Jake's baby?

I realize something so obvious. She resembles Jacob! With her dark olive tanned skin, her dark brown eyes... even her cry sounds like Jacob's! How can I miss something so obvious?

I close my eyes hoping this will go away. It doesn't. "Bella this one DNA test isn't going to change anything. I still love you and Renesmee like she was my own." I try to smile... failed at it.

I closed my eyes again. "Open them..." Edward whispers in my ear. I did. I saw my baby chewing on Edward and my high school graduation picture. I had a small bump back then. Only a few months into my pregnancy.

We're in our first year of college. How Edward got the principal to agree to let us keep Renesmee here I don't know. We're lucky the principal's a girl.

"Bella... your exam's tomorrow. Let's get to bed." I walk numbly to my bed with Edward beside me. He lays Renesmee down and gets in the bed with me. We're allowed to share a room with each other because we have a baby. Now they realize that it isn't his... will they make me share a room with Jacob?


	15. Another Promise

**Another Promise**

There, beyond the trees was a meadow. Covered in beautiful green grass. The sun, shining through the trees, seemed to glisten the place up. In the middle of this beautiful place was a blanket, a picnic basket, and a stereo.

I looked around to see if anyone was still here but it was just me. This place seemed to pretty to be real. But hey, nothing in Forks felt real anymore. I walked into the meadow. It felt like a whole other world.

"Bella." said Edward coming from the other end of the forest. I jumped a little. I thought I was alone.

Our eyes connected for a second. Before anyone thinks we are going to have that dramatic, slow-motion running towards each other, and fall into their arms before kissing we did not do that. Instead I stood my distance. "I thought we were taking it slow." Maybe I wasn't completely forgiving.

"Come on. I just want a chance to make this right. It's just a friendly picnic between two friends." he said and smiled, unleashing the full force of his eyes.

I started to walk towards him. He walked too. We met in the middle, on the blanket.

"My friend... You want some food?" he asked.

I smiled. "Always the overdramatic one, aren't we?" He shrugged and handed me a plate of food. I looked closely at the red colour of the rib.

"What's this?" I asked. It looked... disgusting.

"Oh you're talking about the red stuff?" I nodded. "That's blood." I was disgusted. "Don't worry... It's just the leftover part of it anyways. It's not going to kill you or you know... Turn you into a vampire."

"No. I'm going to turn into a vampire craving animals blood." I said sarcastically and took a bite of it.

"Mmm... This is fantastic!" I said and ate more. "Who cooked this?"

"I did..." He said. I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he serious or was he lying? "No really. Esme says I got my cooking skills from my mom..." He lowered his eyes.

I really didn't like seeing my friend sad. So I did the only good thing I knew how to do... Be clumsy.

"Whoops!" I said and 'accidentally' spilt my mashed potatos on him. "What a klutz! I'm so sorry Edward!" I tried to clean some of it off his shirt, which by the way, hugged his muscles perfectly.

"It's okay Bella." He took the napkin from my hand, and tried to clean his shirt by himself. But of course, being a real klutz, I accidentally slipped on the mashed potatos and landed on his lap.

"Um... Yeah I'm really sorry." I tried to avoid his eyes, knowing he's going to try and melt me with them. He's been doing that a lot lately.

He grabbed my wrist so I wouldn't move. He put his finger under my chin so I would face him.

Seeing the oppurtunity right there, I bit his finger. "Ouch! Why would you do that?" he asked and held his finger.

"I don't know... Now you could let go of me." I said and went to eat more food.

"I think it's bleeding. Eww. I think it's spraying on the blanket." He held his finger.

"Careful not to spray it on the ribs. I think you could've added a little more barbecue sauce you know..."

"You're mean. You know that? Bitch." he said. Then he showed the blood in my face. "I know you're still scared of blood. Wahh!"

"I think I'm going to barf!" I screamed and ran away from him. I dropped, as usual. Right on the perfect ground. Edward ran after me. He tripped over my outstretched arm. Now he was lying beside me.

We just layed down beside each other for a few minutes. "Bleh." he said and waved his bloody hand in my face. I laughed and lightly hit his shoulder. It wasn't so bad today. The air was slightly breezy and the sun was shining.

"So. Now where does it leave us?" he asked again. He looked into my eyes. It took me a little while to find my voice again.

"I don't know really. I know you want us to be more than friends. But I know I said I trust you, but... I just don't know. I'm not sure one sweet picnic could change that."

"Sweet?" he asked. I blushed. "Maybe I could change that!" he winked. He walked over to the stereo. He clicked play. The whole meadow was filled with a sweet classical music. I thought it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"What was that?" I asked. That sounded so magical.

"That was called Bella's Lullaby, composed by Edward Cullen. How did you like it?" He smiled crookedly.

I started to tear up. "I love it..." I whispered. "Thank you so much!"

"Tell me. Do you trust me? This proves I really care about you, right?" Crooked smile.

"Yes. I trust you." He took a step closer to me. I stayed still as he walked up to me. He slowly wrapped his arms in case I would move away from him.

"Look, I promise to love you forever." he whispered.

"No more promises please." I brought his face down to mine. "I know you will."

* * *

So the epilogue left. It's nice-ish I guess :D. **Review!**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Edward and I were sitting on the couch. We were both under the same blanket. His hand was wrapped around my waist and my head was snugged nicely in a plane on his chest. We have been sitting in this same position for a while now. The slow rhythmn of his heart was starting to put me to sleep.

I don't know how long we were on the couch but soon I heard the door open. Then a lot of giggling and clicking.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Alice and jumped up and down on the other couch. "You guys are together?" I blushed, looked on the ground, with a light smile on my face.

"I can't believe it! That's so cute!" said Rosalie and sat beside me, kind of ruining our moment.

"Oh my god! I knew this idea was good! Luckily you had me there right?" said Emmett and sat beside Rosalie.

"Yes! We should triple date now!" said Jasper and wrapped his arm around Alice.

"You know, that's smart! Let's go now!" Alice went and grabbed Emmett's car keys and they had to grab us to get us away from each other. We walked into the car. Alice wouldn't let Edward and I sit beside each other. She sat right in the middle of us, throwing her arms over our shoulders.

"Where are we going?" asked Emmett as he drove over the side of the road. I held on to the seat, just in case, I flew out the window.

"The fanciest restraunt in Seattle!" said Alice and she told Rose to turn up the music. She sang along with her high squealy voice.

Soon we were there. I think I was deaf too. "Come on guys!" said Alice and ran up with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie walked inside together. Edward gave me his arm and I linked my arms into his.

"A table for six." said Alice in a classy voice. We were surprised, it sounded nothing like her regular.

"Reservations?" She shook her head. "Oh we won't have a table ready for a long time.... You can wait if you'd like."

"Buh... But... This is important! This date is important!" She started to argue with the server.

"Oh really? I totally care about this." she said and turned to leave. We stared after her. Alice started to chase after her. She wouldn't slow down.

We looked each other then collasped on the chair. There were only four chairs left so I stood. Edward held me by the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Aww." said Rose. I smiled at her. We waited a few minutes for Alice. She didn't come out. Everybody started to get into their own conversations.

"Let's go." Edward whispered into my ear. He got up quietly and dragged me outside with him. We walked quickly under a streetlight but still in the shadows.

"So. Are you happy?" asked Edward suddenly. I thought about it. Was a truly happy? With Edward as my boyfriend, my love since I was young, a great parent, wonderful friends, and my cousin's looking out for me how could I not me.

I looked back at Edward then smiled. "Yes. I really am." I tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. Then laughed against it. We stayed under the lights laughing and just teasing.

A true happy ending. Happily ever after.

* * *

Kinda bad. Well goodbye APTLF. I will start my sequel as soon as I have things sorted out. I'll change it if I write a better version. (:.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL.**


End file.
